


【铁虫】Waiting For Spring（1w1一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: Peter得了花吐症，于是他决定去找自己暗恋的人坦白......
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【铁虫】Waiting For Spring（1w1一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:  
> pp单恋  
> 非小甜饼，请谨慎食用

冬天来了，春天还会远吗？

Peter只剩下一个月的时间了。

人工智能尽职地向主人汇报着检查结果。

花吐症，暗恋，致死，需要心上人在爱上他后回赠一个吻。

Tony很难把这些词和面前垂着头的男孩联系在一起，尤其是，死亡？

“我很抱歉，先生，我不想打扰您，但是——”男孩深吸一口气抬起头，再开口时声音里满溢着恐惧，“我不想死......我不想死，先生......”

Peter不住揉着自己的衣角，牙齿用力咬住下唇，红着眼圈望向男人。Tony艰难地吞咽了一下，上前一步把发着抖的男孩拉进怀里，尽量控制住自己声音中的颤抖，低声安抚着他，又像是在安抚自己:“没事的，我们会解决它的，还有一个月，足够了，相信我，kid，别怕，我们会解决这个的。”

回应他的是男孩近乎绝望的呜咽。

“首先，你得先告诉我你喜欢谁，你们班的女孩子？或者哪个女明星？”只要男孩给出一个名字，他就能把那个人找来。钱？或者别的什么，随便什么，只要对方肯爱上Peter，他什么都能给。

怀中传出细微的声音，混在啜泣中让人听不清楚。

“大点声，kid，我没听清？”

“我喜欢您，先生......”男孩嘶声重复着，手指死死抓着Tony的衣服，脑袋埋进他怀里，甚至不敢抬头看一眼男人的反应。

Tony显然也被这个回答惊住了，但他只愣了两秒便立刻回过神，声音也恢复了一贯的冷静:“从今天开始你住在基地，等会儿去给你婶婶打个电话，如果她愿意，你可以把她也接过来。”然后他抬起头朗声呼唤着自己的AI管家，“Friday，通知Pepper推掉我未来一个月所有的行程，把Fury拉黑，就算是纽约被整个炸飞了也别让他来烦我。”

“先生？”男孩从他怀里仰起头。

“我会爱上你的，别怕，我保证我会爱上你的。”男人轻声说着，低头在男孩的前额落下一个吻。

\---

睡前，Peter习惯性地走向基地中属于他的那件卧室，Vision旁边的那间，但他刚刚离开公共区，就被Tony从身后揪住了衣领。接着，对方不由分说地拎着男孩走向了自己的房间。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter被他拽得踉跄了一步，察觉他的意图后立刻转身跟在男人身后，但始终保持着一步远的位置。

“今天开始你跟我睡。”

男孩的耳根“腾”地一下烧得通红，睁大了眼睛结结巴巴地支吾了好一会儿，才小声答了一句“是”。

然而还没走到卧室门口，Peter就突然弓起身，捂着嘴猛烈地呛咳起来，Tony立刻回过头揽过双腿发软的男孩撑住他不断滑下去的身体，手掌按在他背上不熟练的拍打着，尽管这看起来没有丝毫帮助。

男孩依旧瘫软在Tony怀里，揪着自己的前襟撕心裂肺地咳着，一小簇花瓣堆积着卡在喉咙里，任他如何努力都未移动分毫。缺氧带来的眩晕连带着让他眼前都只剩下一片模糊，喘咳地间隙中，他用力眨着眼睛望向Tony，委屈地发出几声低低的呜咽，生理性的泪水从眼角滚落下来。

过了好一会儿，Peter才终于在一声用力的呛咳后将那一捧花瓣吐了出来，细长的白色花瓣躺在掌心，沾染着星星点点的血迹。他脱力地靠在男人肩上，嘴唇开合了几下似是想说点什么，但最终还是因为喉咙中干裂的疼痛放弃了，只是抬手勾住对方的脖颈，以免自己会就此无力地跪倒下去。

Tony弯下身，一手护住男孩的背部一手卡着膝窝将他横抱起来，稳稳地走向卧室。这是他第一次见到Peter发作时的模样，也是直到现在，他从终于将“Peter”和“死亡”这个两个词联系在一起。沉重的无力感袭来，Tony不由得又将男孩抱得更紧了些，然后低头吻去了男孩眼角的泪痕。他甚至对自己生出了恨意，如果他能早一点爱上Peter，那男孩现在就不用被这该死的病折磨了。

回到房间后，Peter的精神明显恢复了不少，他盘着腿坐在床上，在Tony示意他快换衣服的眼神中犹豫着开口，语气中还带着不易察觉的期待:“我没有睡衣，先生......”

Tony这才意识到，男孩的衣物都在他自己的卧室里，但他才懒得为此专门走一趟，于是，男人从衣柜里翻出一套全新的棉质睡衣递了过去:“先穿我的，明天拿过来。”

男孩伸手接过，趁着换衣服的功夫将它凑在鼻子前嗅了嗅，接着有些失望地垮下肩膀，不是他熟悉的味道，他原以为会得到一件先生穿过的衣服。Peter 承认这样的想法似乎有些贪得无厌，但人总是会得寸进尺的不是吗？

Tony却并不知道男孩的那些小心思，甚至连脱衣服都时候都没有避开Peter的视线，在手指触及胸前的反应堆时，他停顿了片刻看向男孩，随即还是将它取了下来放进床头的抽屉里。

尽管反应堆早已不是维系他生命的核心，如今只用于纳米战甲的存储与供能，但他仍旧习惯二十四小时戴着它，毕竟，超级反派们并不遵守正常人的作息，所以他必须保证能在第一时间将自己武装完毕。可也许，反应堆上永不熄灭的光亮会打扰男孩的好眠。

躺上床后，Tony自然地将右手臂展开，搭在旁边的枕头上，对着缩在床边的男孩勾了勾手指。

Peter看着这个宛如邀请的动作，一时屏住了呼吸，大气都不敢喘，只是双眼直勾勾地盯着Tony的手臂。Tony见男孩被一口气憋红了脸的模样忍不住笑出声，然后轻声说了句“过来”。

平日里灵活矫健的蜘蛛侠此时却像是个刚刚学会爬行的婴儿，一下一下地蹭了过去，试探着将头枕上男人的手臂，可他却又不敢真的将自己的重量压下，只是轻轻地挨了上去。刚一碰到，男孩的双眼就蓦地亮了起来，嘴唇也紧紧抿在一起，嘴角挑起一个小小的弧度，就仿佛这是他此生最幸福的事情。

Tony侧过身将男孩圈进怀里，手臂上的重量突然加重，紧接着又立刻回到了一开始轻飘飘的状态。他无奈地用右手拍了拍男孩的脑袋，将它压了下去，柔声哄着他:“放松，kid，你这样怎么睡觉？”

“我觉得这像是在做梦。”男孩如实回答道，双臂收拢着窝在身前，他的视线在男人的腰间停留了片刻，指尖也随之蜷曲着，但最后仍然没有勇气将手搭上先生的腰。

“我也希望明天起床的时候会发现这一切都只是一场噩梦。”Tony叹了口气，“睡吧，晚安。”说完，他突然想起来忘了一件事——他低下头在男孩的唇瓣上吻了吻，然后再次重复了一遍，“晚安。”

“不，先生，我希望这不是梦，因为这是我在最甜蜜的梦中都不曾肖想过的。”Peter在心底悄悄反驳着，同时伸出舌尖舔了舔被吻过的地方，笑弯了眼角。

“晚安，先生。”

第二天一早，良好的生物钟在早上七点准时叫醒了睡梦中的男孩。

闭着眼睛回味了一会儿那个甜美的梦境后，Peter这才打着哈欠，手肘撑着床铺下意识地想要坐起来，然而腰间传来的阻力却让他动弹不得。

这是Stark先生的房间！

意识到这一点的男孩蓦然瞪圆了双眼，立刻绷着身子乖乖躺好。为了保证先生的睡眠质量，屋内仍然是一片漆黑，他什么都看不到，高科技的玻璃让阳光半点都照不进来。Peter有点埋怨地想，看不到先生的睡着的样子了。但随即他又突然开始莫名地有些庆幸，还好他的睡姿并不算太差，昨晚没有从先生的怀里滚到床的另一边去。

他这么漫无边际地胡思乱想着，同时顺理成章地赖着床。过了大约五分钟，夺回控制权的理智又一次催促着Peter现在必须要起床了，否则他上学一定会迟到的，基地里学校太远了，他得在路上花掉比平时多出两倍的时间。

于是他小心翼翼地挪动着身体，试图在不惊醒Tony的情况下起身，不过这明显是不可能做到的。被身旁的动静吵醒的男人不满地呼出一口气，然后有点不耐烦地喊着AI管家，连眼睛都没睁开。

“Friday，几点了？”

“早上好，boss，现在是纽约时间早七点，需要准备起床吗？”

“不，不需要，当然不需要，God...七点......”混沌的大脑似乎是第一次处理在七点时醒来的情况，他迷糊地重复了一遍，接着在枕头蹭了两下，重新搂紧怀里的人，“早，honey，再睡一会儿。”

“可是，我该去上学了，先生。”Peter为难地皱起眉头。

“......Peter？”绵软的声音让Tony的意识渐渐回笼，他花了几秒钟回忆起现在的状况，然后胡乱地在男孩的发顶揉了几下，把那颗小脑袋继续按在自己怀里，“从今天开始你请假了，天哪，你为什么会七点就睡醒了，这个时间简直反人类。”

“可是——”

“你在质疑我和Bruce还没法辅导一个高中生的功课吗？”这应当是一句表达不满的嘲讽，但男人尚未彻底睡醒的声音让它听起来毫无威慑力，“再睡会儿，kid，睡醒了我陪你去巡逻......”男人的声音越来越轻，到了最后几个字音，就已经全然被淹没在平稳的呼吸声中了。

如果他的生命真的只剩下了最后一个月，那么比起去上学，他的确更想赖在Tony身边，Peter想。然后他趁着男人再次沉沉睡去，偷偷地将手指搭在了他腰间，曲起指尖勾住了一小块柔软的布料。

等两人再次醒来时，已然快要到午饭时间了。

Peter本以为，所谓的“陪你巡逻”不过是男人在半梦半醒间的一句敷衍，所以当他看到Tony真的扣好反应堆，并催促他赶紧换上战衣时，男孩再次显得不知所措起来。

“我记得你曾经提过一家很好吃的三明治？我们可以先去买两个三明治，吃完之后我陪你去巡逻，下午你想做什么？如果你没有安排就听我的。”Tony边说边在胸前的反应堆上轻点了两下，纳米战甲从胸前涌出，渐渐包裹住全身。他们面前的一扇玻璃缓缓向上升起，钢铁侠站在玻璃前转回身，望着身后不敢上前的小英雄。

Peter盯着逆光中伸向自己的手甲，越发觉得这像是个美好到不真实的梦。他上前将自己的手放在男人的掌心，金属的凉气透过薄薄的战衣传到他的指尖，带来了几分切实感。

Tony握着男孩的手用力一带，将他拉到自己怀中搂上少年细瘦的腰身，脚下的推进器轰鸣着发动，带着两人自基地中飞出。

等见到一片林立的高楼时，Tony拍了拍怀里的男孩，金属质感的声音从面罩后传出:“现在你可以自己‘飞’了。”

原来他抱着自己只是因为基地的位置太偏远，蜘蛛侠的蛛丝毫无用武之地而已。

男孩乖巧地点点头，扣动掌心的发射器，精准地将一束蛛丝射向楼顶，牵着它主动离开了男人的怀抱。

他刚刚突然很想亲他一下，可惜，被两层面罩隔开。

花吐症在半空中突然发作是两人都没想到的，Tony听见通讯器中突然传来了一声咳嗽，接着蜘蛛侠就突然松脱了手中的蛛丝，从半空中直坠下去。

Tony被这一幕吓得差点心脏骤停，索性钢铁战衣的推进器远胜过自由落体的速度，他将男孩接进怀里，带着他在一处天台落下，扶着男孩倚靠在自己怀里后赶忙掀开了阻碍他吸入新鲜空气的面罩。

又是一捧沾着血渍的小雏菊花瓣。

Tony解除头盔，看着胸口不住起伏着的男孩，突然扣着他的后脑低身吻了上去。

这是Peter第一次体会成年人的吻，小雏菊的浅淡清香混杂着血腥味在口腔中漾开，男人的小胡子紧紧蹭在他的下巴上，有些刺痒。他闭上眼睛环住男人的肩背，勾动着舌尖学习该如何回应这个吻。

战甲在亲吻中被完全解除，金属的凉意从鼻前散开，取而代之的是他这段时间以来最熟悉的雏菊花香，但Peter分不清这究竟是来自自己，还是来自于面前的心上人。

当天，“钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠拥吻出柜”的话题被推上了各个社交网站的实时头条，男孩窘迫地抓着手机，看着话题的另一个中心不停翻开着相关内容。

然后，他的手机突然持续嗡鸣起来，是他的特别关注响了。Peter点开去看，接着又震惊地抬起头看向对面的男人。

【愿意跟我出席一场发布会吗？@Spider-man】

“Mr.Stark......？”

“早晚都要公开。”Tony笃定地说着。

Peter说不出心里是什么滋味，只能按下那个小小的转发键，并在输入栏中打上“我愿意”。

\---

一个多星期后的晚上，Tony看着一片不知为何被遗落在床头的花瓣，突然对男孩问道:“你想做//爱吗？”

还不能合法拥有性生活的男孩被这个问题吓得不轻，红着一张小脸不知是该答“想”，还是该说“先生，我还不到17岁呢”。

但睡裤被撑起的小帐篷暴露了男孩由这个问题而生的幻想，以及他的真实想法。

Tony有点好笑地看着似乎是想嘴硬的男孩，伸手在他背上拍了两下:“去洗澡。”

几乎把自己洗掉一层皮的男孩缩在厚厚的被子里，听着从浴室中传出的水声不由得又开始想入非非，他努力深呼吸着试图让自己躁动的小兄弟平复下来，但转念一想似乎并没有必要。

Tony从浴室中出来的时候只在腰间围了一条浴巾，下腹的位置被顶出一个明显的凸起，Peter看向那里，下意识地并起膝盖来回磨蹭着。

走到床边，Tony并没有急着掀开被子，而是先让Friday调高了空调的温度，接着才捏住被子的一角缓缓掀起。

男孩的身体充满着青春的少年感，纤瘦却不羸弱，胸前的两点早就在被子上磨蹭到硬立，双颊由于羞怯透出淡淡的粉色，秀气的性器颤巍巍地立在空气中，但男孩却只会抓紧身下的床单，碰都不去碰一下。

Tony解开腰间的浴巾，倾身压上去。他先是在男孩的唇瓣上吻了一下，接着俯身含住一边乳肉，用舌尖来回拨弄着那点樱红。趁着男孩眯起眼睛着呻吟出声的时候，推着他的膝盖向两边分开，拿过床头的润滑挤了一些在指尖上，按在未经人事的穴口打着转。

当Tony将一个指节顶进去的时候，Peter突然觉得想哭，他边呜咽着边挺起腰胯以方便男人进得更深。Tony却以为他只是疼，放开了被吮吸到肿大了一圈的乳尖，转而吻上男孩的眼睑。

“很疼吗？要是太疼了就算了吧。”他说着就要将手指抽出，却被男孩一把抱住肩背。

“不疼，先生，真的不疼，就是...就是很奇怪......”Peter的将脸埋进Tony的肩窝，小声嗫嚅着，“我，我很想......”

“想什么？”Tony忍不住逗了他一句。

“想要您......”男孩咬着唇，声音更轻，“想要您进来......”

听到男孩真的回答了自己，Tony反而愣住了，刚刚在浴室里撸硬的性器也有了软下去的迹象。他在男孩腰间拍了拍，压住心头的烦躁柔声说:“转过去，kid。”

可是我想看着您......但Peter没有把这句话说出口，只是乖乖地转过去，按照先生的要求跪趴在床铺上。

“你是第一次，这样你会轻松点。”Tony解释着。

男孩“嗯”了一声伏下身，手指紧紧捏着怀里的枕头。

开拓的过程比Tony所预想的要快得多，他庆幸地看着只是半软下去的性器，略显粗鲁地抓着它用力撸动了几下后握着男孩的腰慢慢顶进去。

由于准备工作足够细致，Peter并不觉得很疼，只是酸酸胀胀的，他闭上眼睛将全部注意力集中于身下被填满的地方。男人的胸口从身后贴上他的脊背，将他整个人密实地圈进怀里。泪水突然从眼角滴落，砸在枕头上，在雪白的布面晕出一小片深色的印子。

变换着角度抽插了几下后，Tony在Peter骤然拔高的呻吟中找准了那一点。似是为了照顾第一次经历这个的男孩，Tony完全不是Peter曾经想象过的花花公子做派，他不会说床上专属的下流话，不会在男孩呜咽着请求慢一点时故意恶劣地加快速度。他几乎是将一大半的精力都用在了照顾男孩的感受上，在顶弄着敏感点的同时也不忘照顾着男孩的乳尖和性器，极尽温柔地想要给Peter最愉快的第一次。

这让Peter产生了一种感觉，好像他真的是对方最疼惜的爱人。

在男孩惊喘着发泄在自己掌心里后，Tony最后冲刺了十几下后突然抽离，探身从床头的纸巾盒里抽出几张，撸动两下后尽数射在纸巾里。

他突然不想洗澡了。

Tony把纸巾随意团了团撇在地上，在男孩回头前先一步抱住他，闭上眼睛将额头抵在他后颈上。

喷洒在皮肤上的热气刺激得男孩轻轻颤栗着，他想转过身抱抱背后的先生，却被人牢牢地箍在怀里转不过去，他不愿意用蜘蛛力量去对抗先生，尤其是在这种时候。

他们并没有把床弄脏，于是Tony就着搂住男孩的姿势抱着他侧身躺下，伸手抓过堆在旁边的被子搭在两人身上。如此平复了一会儿状态后，他在扶着男孩的肩膀让他在自己怀里转了个身，低头吻了吻男孩的嘴唇。

“喜欢吗？”

Peter望着男人眼底的笑意，呜咽着缩起身子躲进他怀里，他可做不到看着Tony的眼睛就这么直接说出这两个字。过了半晌，他才哼哼着嘟囔出“喜欢”。

Tony想说“喜欢就好”，但想了想，这听起来像是他在迁就男孩，于是便只在男孩的发顶亲了亲。

道过晚安后，Tony听见Peter极轻地说了一句:

“希望明天我就能好起来了。”

第二天，男孩从起床开始便一直兴奋着，几乎是每半个小时就扯住Tony，扬着尾音“汇报”着自己的情况。

“先生，我起床的时候没有咳嗽也没有吐花！”洗漱完的男孩擦拭着脸上的水渍说着。

“先生，从九点到现在也没有——”巡逻的时候男孩在风中对着旁边的钢铁侠大喊。

“先生先生，我是不是真的好了？！”实验室里，坐不住的男孩放下手中的工具扑进Tony的怀里。

所以当午饭之前，他再次吐出一捧花瓣时，Peter浑身都颤抖起来，眼中几乎是瞬间蓄满了水汽。他紧紧攥着那捧细长的花瓣跑回了房间，扑在他们做晚欢爱过的床上用力哭嚎起来。

当男孩终于哭累了抽噎着向Friday询问先生在哪里时，已经是一个多小时之后了，他们都错过了午饭时间。

听见身后的脚步声时，Tony只当是Rhodes或者别的什么人来喊他去吃饭，所以他只是暴躁地吼了一声“出去”，然后继续专注于击打着面前的沙袋，拳套撞击在沙袋上，碰撞出一声声巨大而沉闷的声响。

“Mr.Stark，我有点饿了，我们去吃饭好吗？”

Tony狠狠捶下一拳后扶住沙袋，摘下拳套丢在一边，转身望着正向他走过来的Peter。男孩的眼睛哭得红红地，原本总是盛满星星的双眸被肿起的眼皮挤得被迫眯起来，见Tony转过身，便立刻上前牵住了他的袖子。

Tony把他抱进怀里——他这段拥抱男孩的次数简直比他前半生抱过别人的次数加在一起还多——就只是安安静静地抱了一会儿，接着说了一句“去吃饭”，便牵起男孩往餐厅走去，在等外卖的过程中还在他眼睛上按了两个冰袋。

往后的几天中，他们始终保持着一个稳定的相处模式，拥抱，接吻，实验，一起窝在沙发里看那些最受高中生们欢迎的电影，Tony甚至买了一套千年隼打算陪Peter一起拼好。

“先生，这个要拼很久。”Peter犹豫地说着，但眼中却难以抑制地透出兴奋来。

“我们有很长时间可以去完成它。”Tony拍了拍乐高的包装盒，“现在，你更想拆礼物还是去实验室？”

“我想......”男孩本打算选择实验室来证明自己的懂事，于是他坚定地说，“我想拆礼物！”

没有哪个星战粉能拒绝这个的！

Peter一直是个很容易被满足的孩子，从小就是，虽然没有父母，但他有Ben和May；虽然在学校里总是嘲笑挖苦，但他还有Ned这个好兄弟；虽然他马上就要死了，但在临死前的日子里，他得到了一套最心爱的乐高——以及送他乐高的这个人......

他还有什么可不知足的呢？所以当染着血的花瓣飘落在积木上时，Peter其实不像最初那样害怕了，只是花瓣上的血渍越来越多，浓重的血腥味让他几乎嗅不到花香了，不过每到这个时候，他便会趁着Tony将他的怀里的动作，用力嗅着男人身上的味道，小雏菊的味道。

第二次做//爱是Peter提出的，虽然这似乎有些不可思议，但将死之人总是应该想有一些的特权的不是吗？他任性地想。

但在他主动塌下腰趴好时，Tony却说:“Kid，如果你想，你可以，你可以转过来。”

Peter猜测这绝对是Tony第一次在床上说这种话，虽然他看不到他的神情，但只听声音也足够古怪了。然而男孩还是乖乖地转过身，羞怯地将双腿向两边打开。

这次他们依旧是分开洗澡的，只是Tony不再像第一次那样小心翼翼，花花公子的水平在这一次大概被找回了那么三分之一，不过这也足够让男孩哭叫着射出来了。

“先生！”在Tony准备如同上次一样抽离时，Peter突然盘起双腿加紧了他的腰，“您可以...可以在里面......”男孩含糊地吞掉了那个动词。

Tony停下动作看向小心乞求着的男孩，熟悉的烦躁感再次涌上来，他努力控制住自己的表情，展开了一个并不那么好看的笑，接着怜惜地含住男孩的唇瓣，狠狠冲刺了几下后随了男孩的愿。

这一次Peter学乖了许多，他没有在傻乎乎地期待着第二天的好转，在咳出花瓣的时候也不再像上次那样激烈地哭喊了，只是在恢复体力后平静地它们丢进了垃圾桶。反倒是一贯沉稳冷静的大人被那抹艳红刺痛了眼睛，死死地扣住男孩的肩膀把他勒在怀里，连呼吸都带着明显的颤抖，并且在男孩看不到的时候，悄悄从垃圾桶中收起了那捧花瓣。

Peter最近吐花的频率越来越高，第一个盒子已经被装满了，Tony看着第二个底部被铺了薄薄一层白色花瓣的盒子，沉默了一会儿叹了口气，将它收回上了锁的柜子里。

这一天，纽约迎来了她今年的第一场雨。阴沉的天气让两个技术宅有了更加顺理成章的理由选择泡在实验室而不是去巡逻。

还有十天，Peter悄悄地算着。

“先生，我觉得我的战衣不需要再更新了。”男孩坐在桌边晃悠着小腿，看着Tony将蜘蛛战衣的设计界面调出，如此说。

“为什么不？你的战衣还没有潜行功能。”Tony拍了拍他的膝盖，“下来，kid，你挡住屏幕了。”

“因为用不上，所以没必要加这个？”男孩迟疑着开口。

“有备无患，况且，你怎么知道用不上？”Tony挑了挑眉，对他的话表示不赞同，“你永远不知道你会遇见什么样的敌人。”

“但我不会再遇见他们了，不是吗？”Peter轻声说，“我没机会再穿上它了......”雨天不过是个借口，由于男孩愈渐虚弱的身体，日常巡逻在两天前就已经被叫停了，纽约的好邻居可能不得不暂时请个假了。

“Peter！”男人突然厉声喝道，在看到男孩条件反射似的打了个颤后又立刻放软声音，“不会的，kid，你会有机会穿上它的，你会有的......我能救你......”他从椅子里站起身抱住身前的男孩，将脸抵在男孩瘦弱的肩膀上。

这是Peter第一次见到几乎可以用脆弱来形容的Tony，在听见隐约的低泣声时，他还下意识地抬手蹭了蹭眼角，但那里一片干涩，什么都没有。

他开始后悔将这件事告诉Tony了，或者他就应该随便编个名字，比如MJ，然后拜托她帮自己演上一场戏。无论如何，总好过现在这样。现在看起来，病的那个人不像是他，反倒像是他的先生......

过了几分钟，Tony突然抬起头吻住男孩，不同于他们曾经拥有过的吻，这个吻来的激烈而凶狠，以至于Peter甚至尝到了熟悉的血腥味。

Tony边吻着边将手探进男孩的衣服里，急切地在他胸前和身下揉弄着。但当他将男孩推倒在桌上并扯下两人的裤子时，男人绝望地发现，他根本连硬都没硬。

“Fuck！”Tony低吼着松开手，蒙住脸瘫坐回椅子里。

Peter显然也发现了这一点，他撑着桌沿轻巧地跳下来，走到不肯面对他的男人面前，屈膝跪在他双腿中间，深吸了一口气后倾身含了上去。

Tony被身下传来的触感惊得弹起身，接着立刻又被男孩压住双腿按了回去——虽然今非昔比，但变异后的蜘蛛力量与一个普通人相比还是要强横许多的。

男孩努力地吮吸着口中的性器，生疏的动作导致他花了很久才让男人彻底硬起来。Peter将性器吐出，略微活动了一下酸麻的嘴唇，扶着Tony的肩膀骑跨了上去。

“现在可以了，先生。”

男孩倾过身想要主动递上一个吻，但他又怕先生嫌脏，于是在真正触到前又向后退开。却不料Tony竟然直接仰起头吻上了他，丝毫没有嫌弃的意味。在交换了一个吻后，男人再次把他拥进怀里，紧紧搂着他不住地低喃着什么，Peter仔细去听，他一直在重复着的是“I'm sorry”。

最后两天，Peter已经无法独立下床了，形销骨立的男孩陷在柔软的床榻里，那些被不断咳出的花瓣也在带走他的生命力。

当Tony扶着他坐起来时，Peter还以为是今天有额外的宵夜，但对方却突然从家居裤的口袋里掏出一个绒面的小盒子，然后单膝跪在了床边。

“Mr.Stark？！”Peter急促地喘息着。

“Marry me？”Tony面向男孩打开了盒子，里面静静躺着一枚素戒，细细的一圈，丝毫不像是Tony Stark的手笔。

“先生，我不能......”Peter说到一半时突然顿住，他一时间说不下去后面半句。

“这是我融了那些弹片做的，我本来想用我的第一个反应堆来做，但你知道，它有点太大了，给你做个手镯都绰绰有余。”男人轻快地眨了眨右边的眼睛，给了床上的男孩一个wink。

你的你的命交在了我手里，那我也该将我的命给你。

“您不需要征求我的意见，您知道我一直都愿意。”Peter忽然笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，接着将手递给半跪在床边的男人。

“我当然知道，所以我只是象征性地问一句。”Tony取出戒指套在男孩的无名指上。

“我爱你，先生。”男孩仰望着站起身的男人，扑进他怀里轻声说着。

“我也爱你。”

Tony搂着男孩躺回被子里，仔细地给他把被角掖好，然后亲了亲他发顶的小卷毛。

“晚安，kid。”

“晚安，先生。”

\---

第二天清晨，Peter尚未睁开眼就已经感觉到了身体的状态与前些日大不相同，他顾不得是否会打扰到Tony的睡眠，惊喜而急切地推醒了他。

“先生！先生，我，我好像，我觉得我现在精神特别好！”他说着从男人的怀里挣脱出来，站起身在床上蹦了几下，然后又嘟着嘴跪坐下去，埋怨地摇着尚未完全清醒的人，“先生，您快看——”

“What？！”

“我的病好了！”男孩兴奋地宣布着。

Tony却并不如Peter意料中的那样惊喜，反而看上去有些懵，男孩将这归因于对方糟糕的生物钟。

吃过早饭后，Peter心急地拉着Tony钻进实验室，准备将之前被搁置下的潜行功能完成，对了，还有拼了一半的千年隼，不过不用急，他们有很长的时间去完成它，不是吗？

恢复了精力的男孩像只小麻雀一样，整整半天的时候都围绕在Tony身边叽叽喳喳说个不停，男人也好脾气的不嫌烦，只是安安静静地望着他，听着他讲，听他讲等过些日子春天到了，要一起去看漫山遍野的小雏菊。

Tony奇怪地问他，被它折磨了这么长时间，他不讨厌它吗？男孩却出乎意料地地先红了脸，跟着轻轻摇了摇头，小声地说:“我很喜欢它，它有您身上的味道。”

下午的时候，他们甚至去城中心兜了一圈风，心情大好的蜘蛛侠还在抓住几个小贼后留下的便签上挨个画了笑脸。

“我决定收回我之前的话了！”回到基地后，Peter突然高声说。

“收回什么？”

“我之前说，这一个月是我这辈子最幸福的日子了。现在我要收回这句话了，因为今天才是——”

（想看甜甜结局的请到此为止）

Tony失笑，面向男孩展开双臂，乖巧的小麻雀立刻就投进了主人的怀抱里，愉快地把一头小卷毛在他颈窝中蹭得乱七八糟。

然而在他看不见的地方，男人紧紧地咬住齿关，用鼻腔用力地呼吸着，同时张大了眼睛不让眼眶中积攒的水汽凝结成型。

沉浸在幸福中的男孩忘了一件最重要的事——在昨晚套上那枚戒指之后，他忘记吻他了。

晚上，吃过饭的Peter突然轻轻咳嗽了一声，他原以为只是寻常的嗓子痒，但随即而来的一连串呛咳彻底击碎了他所有的幻想。

他瘫倒在Tony怀里撕心裂肺地喘咳着，期间夹杂着一些听不真切的嘶喊，当男孩终于用尽力气咳出一朵完整的小雏菊时，他的精力似乎也随之被抽了个干净。

方才还在哭喊的男孩瞬间安静下来，乖乖地躺在先生怀里望着他。Peter将那唯一一朵没有沾染血迹的小雏菊塞进Tony手中，恳求道:“别讨厌它，先生，别讨厌它......求您......”

Tony接过后小心翼翼地摊开掌心，生怕一不小心弄坏了它。

“求您......您不爱它，您也不爱我......”

“我爱你，kid，我爱你，我爱你......”男人慌乱地不停重复着。

“它没有错...您也没有......”男孩的呼吸越来越慢。

“Pete...please......don't leave me......please...kid......”

“我爱你，Tony。”

“我爱你......Pete...please......我爱你......”Tony哽咽着俯下身，凌乱地吻上男孩的前额、眉眼、鼻尖，而当他终于吻上那双柔软的唇瓣时，他才意识到，他的男孩没有呼吸了。

\---

安排好一切后，Tony将自己关进实验室里，只用了一个晚上便将蜘蛛战衣的潜行功能完成了。他将战衣折了几折后抱在胸前，就仿佛他的男孩仍在他怀里。

他低下头亲了亲战衣胸前的小蜘蛛logo，盯着它看了片刻后，终于将脸埋了进去抽噎着哭了出来。

这件战衣最后随着Peter一同下葬了，Tony本想将那朵小雏菊也放在男孩身边，但犹豫了数次后还是将它收回了衬衫胸前的口袋里。

这是Peter留下的，他舍不得。

阖棺前，Tony看着男孩宛如安睡的面容，握住了那只戴着戒指的手，最后一次俯下身贴上了那双冰凉的唇瓣。他忽然很想知道，如果那天睡前他吻了Peter，一切会有不同吗？

但他已经无从得知了。

他的男孩没等来春天，没等来漫山遍野的小雏菊，所以他只能将曾经收起的那些花瓣倾倒在男孩身侧，假装他的春天正陪着他。

男孩的墓碑上是Tony亲手刻上去的“beloved husband”，伫立在一个小小的山坡上。Tony买下了这个小山坡，因为男孩曾提过，这里有成片的、他喜欢的小雏菊。

余生中，Tony没有再对任何人动过感情，他倚靠着墓碑，坐在小雏菊中想，自己到底爱不爱那个赠予他小雏菊的男孩，尽管男孩已再不能给他答复。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 是写到一半突然想到题目的，对于pp来说，小雏菊代表Tony，代表他的爱情，而雏菊又在春天盛放，所以等待春天既是在等待着春天时小雏菊的盛开，也是pp在等待着Tony的爱。  
> 但最后只有一朵小雏菊开在了花期之前。  
> 至于铁最后爱不爱pp，就还是自由心证吧，因为他自己也不知道自己究竟爱不爱pp，唯一能求证的方式就是他的吻是否能救回男孩。  
> 写到结局之前跟虾讨论过铁的性格，这里的铁仍然是不懂何为爱的。童年时期爱的缺失导致他内在是极度自厌自毁的，他不爱自己。而且，既然童年父亲不爱他，那就索性将感受爱的通道彻底堵上好了，所以他也没法真正意识到别人爱他，也就不知道如何去爱上另一个人。  
> 所以，也许他爱上pp了，也许没有，但无论是哪种，他的男孩都再也回不到他身边了。


End file.
